


Teachers Love (YunhoxHongjoong)

by tachirou00



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachirou00/pseuds/tachirou00
Summary: "Hongjoongie hyung~~""No""Hyuuungg~~~""...I hate you.."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story is mainly fluff and its gonna be around 10 chapters maybe. I will try my best to update. You can also found this fic on wattpad. English is not my first language so, my writings are not as good as the other amazing author in here. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and my lame writing skills.

Monday morning. Another new fresh morning to start his new year to teach his students.Hongjoong smiles to himself and gets ready for work. It's been a year since Hongjoong started to be a teacher in secondary school. Once, he thought maybe it was an awful decision of him to be a teacher but after he manages to survive with teaching those students in a year, he was feeling grateful and delight with his job. What makes him happier is when he sees his students who usually fail got a good grade in his subject.

Hongjoong hums happily as he gets ready for work. He can't wait to see the students especially the new ones.He closes the door of his apartment and heads to school. Good thing his school is near to his apartment so, he can always walk.

Arriving at the school gate, he smiles brightly and heads to the teacher's room. On his way, some of the students greet him and of course, he greets back. As he opens the door, Seonghwa greets him.

"Morning Hongjoong." He said as he sips his coffee

"Morning Seonghwa." Hongjoong sits next to Seonghwa.

"You look pretty happy today."

"Just can't wait to teach the kids today," Hongjoong said happily and take a look at his schedule.Looks like he's going to be a homeroom teacher for another class.He pouts at it since he won't be a homeroom teacher for his old students.Well with this way, he got to meet new students.Suddenly, there is an announcement.

"Attention to all students and teachers.You may go to the school hall for the assembly. I repeat, attention to all students and teachers.You may go to the school hall for the assembly.Thank you."

"Let's go joong." Seonghwa stands up from his chair and Hongjoong follow suit.Just like always, the teachers will sit on the stage.The left side is for men while the right side is for the women.

Just like always, he and Seonghwa will sit at the way back since he wanted their sunbaes to sit in front.They still respect their elders.The assembly starts smoothly with the opening of singing the national anthem song and school song.Now for the boring part, speech..Speeches are good but sometimes when the topic is boring and too long, that what makes it just a waste of time.But sometimes those long speeches from the teacher or principal makes the students all happy.Because sometimes the first period of a class had burned just like that, that's mean they can have they recess after the assembly but because of that, the teacher will have to make some extra classes for them.Well, that sucks but that's the reality.

Before the principal finishes his speech, he calls the new teachers to the front, to introduce themselves.Hongjoong is surprised seeing 5 new teachers and all of them are men.How can he not notice those guys? Guess it was because he sits at the waaaay back making him hard to look at the front. But there this one figure that he is kinda familiar with but he just couldn't remember who, well since all of them are back facing him so he couldn't properly see the face.Hongjoong takes note in his head to remember their name.

1.Choi San (the dimple guy) 2.Song Mingi (he's tall and have a deep voice) 3.Jung Wooyoung (hmm that guy almost the same height as me) 4.Kang Yeosang (the flower boy guy from the look of his side face)

The last one to introduce himself makes Hongjoong ears perked up hearing the name.He literally freezes on his seat.

"Umm Annyeonghaseyo, Jeong Yunho-ibnida.I'm the same age as the others and also a fresh graduate student from Seoul University.You can just call me Yunho seongsaengnim or make a nickname if you want.I hope sunbaenim will take good care for all 5 of us and teach us more new things.uhmm guess that is all from me, thank you." Everyone clap their hands and the five of them get back to their seat.Hongjoong quickly shrinks himself on his seat before that person sees him.Seonghwa, on the other hand, looks at him weirdly.

"Joong, what are you doing?" Seonghwa quietly whispers to him.Hongjoong makes a hush sound and looks in front.After he was sure that person had already sat down, he sits on his seat normally.Seonghwa looks at him weirdly.

"What was that for?" he ask still whispering.Hongjoong leans closer to Seonghwa's ear and said.

"Nothing." Seonghwa literally rolls his eyes.Hongjoong just stuck his tongue out.

Assembly finishes on time.All of the teachers head to the classroom according to their schedule but Hongjoong is free at the moment until he has his class after recess.While waiting for his turn, he just sits at his desk in the teacher's room and prepares some things he will teach to the students not until Miss.Park interrupts him.

"Hongjoong-ah"

"Nae Miss.Park" Hongjoong turns his head looking at her.He can see that she looks like she is kinda in a rush for something.

"You're not busy at the moment right?" Hongjoong nod his head.She smiles widely and call someone.

"Yunho-sshi, come here." Hongjoong eyes were wider than normal when he hears the name.Yunho stands beside Miss.Park and his eyes were also wide as a saucer as he sees Hongjoong.

"Hongjoong, if you don't mind can you show him around for a little bit.I've got an emergency so I'm literally in a hurry." She said looking at him pleadingly.How can he say no since he isn't busy right now.

"Sure Miss.Park. I-i i can do that." He said looking at her with a smile.

"Great.Yunho is in your care for today okay.Thanks, Hongjoong." They bow and she hurriedly went out from the room leaving the both of them.Awkward silence...

"H-hi hyung.." Yunho said trying to break the awkward silence between them.

"H-hhey Yunho..Long time no see." Hongjoong rubs his neck not looking at Yunho.

"Yeah..It's been 7 years huh." Yunho smile.Hongjoong heart skips a beat.Oh how he misses those smile of his

"I know.Time flew so fast." Both of them look at each other and smile.

"I didn't know you're a teacher now." Yunho said.Hongjoong just smile at him and without wasting any time, he takes Yunho for quick tour around the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chap done!   
> Thank you for the kudos.  
> Sorry for any typos and if it's boring.I will try to update if i'm not busy.

Hongjoong and Yunho walk side by side as they take a tour around the school.The school hallway is empty since all the students are having classes, that makes it easy for them.While touring, Hongjoong sometimes takes a quick glance towards Yunho.He smiles to himself seeing him grow up to be a fine young man but he is still taller than him like usual.Yunho notices the small smile that plastered on his hyung face makes him also smile.He really misses his hyung so much.Being with him right now with no one around makes him happier and misses the moment of them together.

"Guess that's it for now.Do you remember the way to the classes I told you?" Hongjoong asks as both of them sit at the nearest bench.

"Yup. But I only remember the classes that I will be teaching." Yunho just smiles innocently at his hyung.Hongjoong just shakes his head.

"You never change Yunho-ah."

"Same goes to you.Still a little minion." Hongjoong playfully punches Yunho's arm.

"You're just so big that's all.My height is just normal." Hongjoong puffs his cheeks and crosses his arms.Yunho looks at his hyung lovingly. "cute" was all Yunho thought.Yunho smile suddenly faded, he takes up all his courage and asks Hongjoong something that he had pent up for years.

"Hyung..do you.. I mean..*deep sigh*..do you still remember what I said to you?" Yunho looks straight to Hongjoong's eyes. Hongjoong just gulps and breaks their eye contact.He didn't answer, silence.

"Y-yunho-ah, c-can we do not talk about that right now.We just met after those years.Can't we just forget about it for a while." He said trying not to make him feel bad about it.He was afraid if Yunho goes back to his bad mood again.Those are the things he doesn't want to see after 7 years not meeting him.

"Sure thing hyung.I try to make sure I ask another time, okay." Yunho makes a gesture zipping his mouth.Hongjoong chuckles with his action.

"By the way Yunho, what subject do you teach?" 

"I teach Modern Math." Yunho said proudly.Hongjoong just makes a weird surprise face making Yunho laugh at it.

"I'm literally surprised to be honest.I thought you like biology more." 

"Yeah I do like it but after the test result was out, I got an A+ for modern math. So, I thought maybe its best for me if I continue my studies with that subject.But I got F on my additional math though.Hehe" Yunho shyly scratches his head and Hongjoong just laughs at him.

"Got F on additional math, well that doesn't surprise me at all."

"Well what about you hyung, are you teaching English?" Hongjoong is touched because Yunho still remembers his dream he had told him before. He just nods his head to answer Yunho's question.He can see how happy Yunho's face when he guesses it right because he was really happy for his hyung to achieve his dream.Both of them fill their time talking to each other, remembering their past and stuff.Suddenly, the students fill the school hallway.Hongjoong takes a look at his watch and looks like it recesses for the lower secondary.Hongjoong invites Yunho to join him but he politely declines as he has classes for upper secondary to teach now.He bid goodbye to Hongjoong and head to his class.Hongjoong head back to the teacher's room as he knows Seonghwa must already prepare his food since he always acts like a mother who always worries about him eating.He hums happily and suddenly starts to recall back the memories of him and Yunho.

 

Flashback 7 years ago

"Congratulation on getting a good grade hyung." A 17 year old Yunho said and gave his favorite hyung a bouquet of flowers with a little mini minion plushy in it.Hongjoong smiled widely and gave Yunho a hug.

"Thank you so much my big huggable bear." Yunho just giggles with the nickname.He loves it when his hyung call him that.

"Well good luck for you cause this year is your laaaaaaaaast year in secondary school aaaaaaaaand taking the most important exam." Hongjoong said while wriggling his eyebrows.Yunho grunts.

"Hyuuuuung~ don't remind me of that.I'm nervous about it.Only 8 more months you know." Yunho pouts.Hongjoong pats his back and gives him a reassuring smile.

"I know you can do it Yunho-ah.You're smart enough to ace all of it." Hongjoong wasn't lying though.Yunho is smart in some subjects well except for additional math since that subject is a killer for all students.He isn't surprised if he fails on that subject but still, there are some students who ace it.

"Hongjoong-ah! Let's take some pictures." One of Hongjoong classmates shouted at him.

"Gotta go Yunho-ah.You better go to your classroom now." Hongjoong was about to go when Yunho grabbed his hand.

"Hyung, if you don't mind, can you stay at school until it is over.There's something I want to tell you." Hongjoong just nodded his head and quickly went to his friends who kept on shouting his name.

Just like he promised, he waited for Yunho until school ended.Good thing his teachers told him to do something so he can waste his time on that instead of waiting for Yunho hours with boredom.Just right on time, after he finished his work the school bell rang.Hongjoong waited for Yunho at their usual place.He saws Yunho slowly runs towards him.

"Sorry to make you wait for so long." Yunho satsright next to Hongjoong.

"It's fine.Good thing Mr.Lee ask me for some help.Anyway, what do you want to tell me." Yunho was nervous to say it.He doesn't know whether this was the right decision to tell his hyung about it.He makes sure no one was around, he takes Hongjoong's hand and look at him in the eye.

"Hyung, first of all, I hope you won't freak out about what i'm about to tell you." Yunho said seriously.Hongjoong raised his brow.

"Hyung i like you." Thats it.He said it.Yunho knows his hyung is confused right now.Before he could hear those hurtful words from his beloved hyung, he hurriedly said.

"It's fine hyung.I don't want your answer now.I-i can wait.Even it takes years." Hongjoong released his hand from Yunho.He let out a big sigh.

"Yunho, I'm sorry.I don't feel like how you feel about me.I only see you as my younger brother." Hongjoong looked at Yunho.He can clearly see that Yunho's eyes were brimming with tears.Hongjoong slowly hugged him.

"I'm sorry Yunho-ah.B-but maybe my heart will accept you after years and years?" Hongjoong said trying to comfort and not to break his favorite dongsaeng's heart.He doesn't want Yunho's grade fall because of this matter.

"Cheer up big boy.Right now you need to focus on your studies and let's go to the same university okay.Promise me." Hongjoong showed his pinky.Yunho looked at his hyung and smile brightly like he used to.He then intertwined their pinkies.

"I promise hyung and let's not lost our contact okay."

"My sweet huggable bear smile is back.Don't worry, we will always in contact."

 

 

"Oi Joong! Eat up!" Seonghwa playfully slaps Hongjoong's face.Poor Hongjoong's cheeks.

"Yah! What was that for?!" Hongjoong sadly rubs his poor cheek.

"You were spacing out you idiot.Hurry up and eat cuz recess for lower is almost over." Seonghwa eats the last bite of his bread.Hongjoong looks at his watch and 5 more minutes until recess over.He hurriedly eats his food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh for the other members, I really don't know what subject suites them the best.But i just made it whatever I like except for Hohong of course cuz i already plan it for them.Anyway sorry if its too cliche and boring.That's it for chap 3..Sorry for my bad writings.

Yunho takes a deep big breath as he waits before he enters the classroom.He waits patiently for the teacher inside to come out.He makes sure all the books that he will use is with him.When he hears the students said thank you, he knows now it is his time to teach.

"Good luck Yunho-sshi" the teacher who just finish teaching said to Yunho.Yunho shyly said thank you and head inside the classroom.As usual, the students will greet him and the class will start.All eyes are on him and he knows his palm is sweating right now.

"Okay, as you all may know my name is Jeong Yunho and I will be teaching you modern math." Yunho said and look at his students.Clearly all of them grunts just by hearing the word 'math'.Yunho just smiles showing his beautiful pearly white teeth that surely can melt anybody.Some of the girls start to squeal.

"Seongsaengnim!" One girl raises her hand.

"Yes.Do you have a question?" Yunho asks but the girl just shakes her head.Yunho looks at her confused.

"I just wanna say that you're so handsome." The others shout "truee" "she is right"..Yunho is surprise and blush furiously.He literally didn't expect that. He just smiles shyly.

"Before we start, i like to know your name first." With that being said, each of them tells their names.Yunho tries to remember their names but of course, he can't remember all of them in just a day, but he makes sure he recognize each of their faces. Class starts smoothly and Yunho tries his best not to make it boring.One thing that he notices is that the girls are so focused on him teaching instead of the boys.He wonders why is it like that. (pshhhhh boy..isn't it just obvious, stop being a fluffy head)

"Guess that is all from me today.So, see you tomorrow. You all can go have recess now." The students said thank you and Yunho went out of class.His stomach doesn't stop making those rumbling sound.He pouts as he feels so hungry.He makes his way to the teacher's room to put his book and hurriedly head to the school canteen. As he arrives, he went inside the teacher's area and take his food.He finds a place to sit and eat his food happily like a 5-year-old kid.

"Hey, Yunho-sshi right? Can I sit here with you?" Yunho looks at the person who asks him, he knows that it is San. He just nods his head and gestures him to sit down. San smile at him, showing his lovingly cute little dimple as he sits down.

"You're name is San, right?" Yunho asks, still eating his food.He just nods his head.They both silently eat their food but Yunho is the first one to finish his.Well, since he was really hungry he just shoves the food into his big mouth of his. Yunho feels bad if he just leaves San alone, so he just silently wait for San to finish his food.

"Hey, do you have any classes after this?" San eats his last bite of the chicken and look at Yunho.San takes out his phone and looks at his schedule.

"Nope, but I do have classes on 12 pm." San said and drink his water.Yunho looks at his watch and it was 10:31 a.m.Looks like recess for upper students has ended.Yunho and San pays their food and heads back to the teachers room.

"By the way, you can just drop the formalities. Both of us are the same age."

"Sure thing Yunho." Both of them walk together while chit chatting and talks about their first experience in teaching.Yunho knows that San is teaching Physics.So he likes Newton law huh..

.

School ends smoothly.Nothing bad had happened.Surprisingly, Yunho got to be friends with all the 99liner easily.All of them teaches the upper students instead of Yeosang who also teaches the lower students.Wooyoung teaches biology, Mingi teaches Chemistry and Yeosang teaches History. The five of them got close really quick and they even make a group for it, Yunho gets to be the leader cuz he was born first.Who would thought those guys literally share the same one brain cell together.Hongjoong, on the other hand, is happy seeing Yunho making friends in just an instant.He knows Yunho is an easy going person so, of course he wouldn't have any troubles.

After making sure everything is well organized, Hongjoong heads back home.He waves goodbye to Seonghwa and he heads home.On his way home, he hears Yunho calling his name.He turns around and sees Yunho cutely running towards him.

"Hyung, let's go home together." He said happily.

"Sure." Hongjoong said and both of them walk side by side.

"So, where do you live hyung?" Yunho asks and both of them walk together.

"Not so far from here.What about you?"

"Same, not so far from here too.If I live far I would be driving right now." Yunho said as he looks at Hongjoong.

"So, uhm hyung..Y-you never went to driving school after that happened?" Hongjoong smile sadly and just nod his head.Without them knowing, they both arrive at the apartment.

"We arrived." Both of them said at the same time.

"You live here too?" They both pointed at each other.

"No way!"

"Uhh..yes way?" An unfamiliar voice said.Both of them turn their heads and look at the bodyguard.The bodyguard just shrug his shoulders making both of them laughs.Who would've thought that they would be living in the same apartment and what's more surprising is Yunho lives right in front of Hongjoong.Such fate they have.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap 4 done!!
> 
> Happy Fasting to all my muslims friends!! I hope your first day of ramadhan is doing well.
> 
> Sorry if its lame you guys..Sorry for any typos and my bad grammar.  
> Have a nice day/night :)

Yunho pov

2 months had passed.Everything went well, except for some students whos being a bitch and stuffs..you know, teenagers.Play truant, bullies, and such stuff but good thing the discipline teachers take action for it.Slowly all of those things aren't happening now. I am now casually looking at my student's homework, checking everything.Some of them are just too lazy and some of them did just fine.I let out a sigh as I let go of my red pen and do a little stretching.It has been an hour and looks like only 40 more minutes before recess.I look around the room and only a few teachers were in here.Suddenly the door had open and a student came in.I look at the boy and I can clearly remember he is the one who sits at the way back in class but he is not the lazy type though.I remember his name is Jongho, such a cute kid to be honest.My eyes are still on him until he stands besides San's table that is just in front of my table.

"Jongho-ah, what are you doing here? Class is still in session." San look at his watch then look at Jongho.That little boy Jongho wait should I call him a little boy? Naah never mind but anyway he is pouting and show San a sad face.

"Mom forgot to give me some money today so, uhmm hyung, can i borrow yours?" He said while showing his puppy eyes.

"Thats it? Sheesh here.Now hurry up and go to class." San gives him the money and shoed him away.Jongho smiles his cute gummy smile and walks away but of course, he notices my stare as he just bow at me and i just bow my head.After he went out I hurriedly ask San.

"Bro, that was your younger brother? How come you never told me?" I ask him and hit his arm.He just winces in pain and hit me back.

"No you dummy.He is my cousin and practically i am close to him so yeah he is like my younger brother." I just mouthed an "o" and nod my head understanding.

.

Recesss!!! And guess what? I am peacefully eating with my one and only loveable cute minion Hongjoongie hyung.You know that I love him so much but sadly he still doesn't answer me when I tried to ask him about it. I may sound like i'm lovesick but yes i do.Deep down my heart, deep down my soul, I can really feel like hyung also likes me but maybe he is just confused or just being a cute dummy he is.I really need to stop saying 'cute' cuz i don't know how many times i said it today.

"Yunho-ah! do you hear me?" Hongjoong hyung stretches my cheeks.I swap his hands away and rub both of my cheeks.

"That hurts hyung." I said still rubbing my poor fluffy cheek.Hyung just laughs at me.

"That's what you get for daydreaming when I was talking to you." Hyung stuck his tongue out.I playfully poke his side since it is his weakness.Hyung starts to laugh and I continue to tickle.

"YAH! STOP IT! IT TICKLES!" I smile satisfied.My victory.

"What did you say just now hyung?" I ask hyung as he's already calm down from my deadly tickling.

"Want to go karaoke with the 6 of us? You know with your gang plus Seonghwa." Hyung eats his noodle and looks at me.I take a bite of my sausage and think.Going to karaoke sounds pretty good.It's been so long since I last went one and I do need to release my stress a little.

"Sure thing hyung.I would love to join you guys." I wink at him.Hyung eyes widen but he quickly looks down and finishes his noodles.Looks like I need to work hard to make sure hyung falls hard for me.FIGHTING YUNHO!! 

.

School ends and let's go karaoke!!! Currently, we are waiting for San who suddenly disappears out of nowhere.We patiently wait for him until he comes with Jongho.

"Sorry guys, but umm...Can I bring my cousin with us.This brat keeps on begging me to join us." Jongho gives a quite harsh nudge with his elbow to San's side.'Ouch' was all San can say.

"Sure thing.Maybe he needs to relieve his little stress from studying, you know, from all that classes and stuff." Hongjoongie hyung said and the 8 of us heads to the karaoke.

When we arrive, all of us just order some soda and chicken since our Jongho is still a kid plus I have night classes today.I can't be drunk right now.All of us just sing crazily but what surprised us more is that Jongho sings really well plus he really can hit that high note.We are literally impressed with him.Such talent he has, I can't relate.Wooyoung suddenly suggests for each one of us to sing a ballad song.And i gotta say Mingi and Hongjoong can't sing a ballad song but surprisingly they are good at rapping.They can totally make a great duo rapper.It was my turn and hell i was so nervous.I'm not really confident with my voice since I'm only confident with my dancing.The last time I dance was in University when I cover EXO-Ko ko bop and everyone praise for my good dancing skills.But still, i choose to be a teacher instead of to be an idol or a dance teacher cuz dancing is just my hobby.Hey, i love my job right now.It's fun teaching the students about the subject you good at, sharing is caring.As i finish singing, the others all clap their hands.

"That was nice Yunho-ah.I could literally like to hear you sing all day you know." Hyung said and smile brightly.I shyly scratch my head and just said 'thanks'.Well this is my first time hearing people appreciating my voice and that first person is the love of my life.Am I in cloud 9? Well guess not, since Mingi suddenly starts to sing with Jongho.RIP my ears.He literally sings his soul out.Whats making him to be so stressed out?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos and grammar and sorry for this crappy chapter. I'll try my best to speed it up a little bit so we can have those loveable moment.

Hongjoong p.o.v

My heart beats so fast as Yunho's hand caress my cheek. He smiles lovingly at me and moves his face closer to mine. Wait! wait! WAIT!! Is he going to kiss me? Why am I closing my eyes? WAIT WAIT!!! 

'buum buum buum..WAKE UP WAKE UP! ITS TIME TO WAKE UP!" I quickly search for my phone and turn off the alarm. I rub my eyes and look around me. Still at home and all alone. I rub my head and recall the dream I had. Why the heck is Yunho in my dream and he almost kisses me and I also almost kissed him too. What's with this weird dream? Better get ready for school. If I'm late the principal will literally scold at me. 

.

At school today I can't look at Yunho in the eye. That dream keeps on replaying in my head. Every time I'm with him I get flustered. Stupid dream! Go away! Go away eh eh eh! Okay, why 2ne1-Go away suddenly came into my mind.

"Urm Kim songsaengnim, I'm asking here." Great, did I just space out in the middle of teaching? How humiliating can this be?

"Sorry, Lisa. What was the question again?" Keep it together Hongjoong. Stay focus. One hour had passed and my time is over. They all said thank you and as I walk out of class, Yunho is outside.

"Hey hyung." Yunho shows me his dazzling million-watt smile.

"H-hey Yunho. Wait, isn't your time after Mrs.Park?" I look at him confused.

"Well for today we switch it. Since she is still having a check-up for her baby today." I just nod my head understanding.

"See you later hyung." He waves his hand and head inside the classroom. As for me, I feel like I can breathe now. I never knew when did I even hold my breath. 

.

The next day, the exact same dream appear again. But it gets worse, as I and Yunho were making out! His hand were under my shirt and- What is this dream!?!! Ughhh! I literally need a cup of coffee to clear up my mind right now.

"Seonghwa! Make a cup of coffee for me."

"Make it yourself lazy ass, I'm having classes now." Seonghwa stuck his tongue out as he went out. I just roll my eyes at his childish action. I head up to the small little pantry in the room and make myself a warm coffee. The smell of coffee lingers in my nose, this smells literally my fav. I sip my coffee and let that caffeine absorb in my body..wait do they absorb it? Naaah never mind, let me just enjoy my delicious coffee while checking my student's homework. I need to distract myself from that dream.

"HONGJOONGIE HYUUUUNGG!!" Out of nowhere, a wild Mingi appears and shouted to my ear. I literally lost my hearing for a sec.

"YAH! What was that for?!" I give him a death glare as he just smiles at me.

"Eyy hyung don't be mad. If you get mad you will look ten times older than your age ." A big smack landed on his back and it hurt my hand so bad but it was all worth it.

"Oops, looks like my hand just move by itself." I show Mingi my sheepish smile. He pouts.

"That hurts like hell. Hyung, you're tiny but have that kind of power." He grunts as he rubs his back. I was ready to beat him to death by hearing the word "tiny" but he was fast by saying sorry and pleading for forgiveness. Serves you right my minion, don't you dare messes with the king.

"Now, tell me the reason why the hell did you just scream to my ears?" 

"We need to go to the school hall now." I look at him weirdly, I look at my watch and it was 12:27 pm, why so sudden?!

"Why do we need to go?"

"There's something the principal wanted to tell plus the students will head home early today since we will have a meeting." Just hearing the word 'meeting' makes me wanna puke. Well, there's no time to waste, better go to the school hall now. Mingi and I arrive at the school hall where everyone is already there. We both sit at the others and just on time the principal arrives.

"Good afetrnoon everyone. I've gather all of you here is just to announce a competition that i have been planning. This competiton can be in a group or solo. I want to held a competition where all of you will make your own song and will perform it on teacher's day. Only the top 3 that have the most votes in our school website will be the winner." Just by hearing what the principal said, makes me smile widely because I also wanted to join it but my smile faded as this is for the students to show their talents and not for the teachers.

"To enter this competition, you have to send me your creation using a pen drive and put it in my office. I will have a basket that you must put your pen drive in there. But if one of you tries to stole it, I can easily capture who stole it because I have a CCTV in my office. And also if you doing it in a group, please put your group name only. We don't want to know who is the singer is so we want to be fair and square. I guess that is all I want to say. Thank you." 

Hearing those words from the principal made me smile again. This means I have a chance to enter since he didn't say who exactly could enter plus we wouldn't even know who is the singer is. This is my chance to create a masterpiece that had been saved up for so long in my laptop. But all I need is a group, who would want to do it with me?


End file.
